No Tomorrow
by LaVixen
Summary: PRO2 IS UP! The restless renegade and the once young rookie come together,after years apart Please...Please! RxR
1. Rogue

No Tomorrow  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me yadda yadda ya  
  
Rating: Pg-13 expect it to change though.  
  
Warnings: None presently besides curse words which I'm sure you can handle  
  
Notes: This was something I was gonna put out before Rainy Days, and because it's summer and I have nothing else better to do I decided to share this fic with ya aww

Prologue One: Rogue  
  
An errant breeze caught on the headland of the New Jersey shoreline, it curved around the natural bowl where she stood the wind tangling her hair; stands of sorrel and auburn flailing about to and fro. The smell of the ocean lightened her senses and she sighed in contentment.  
  
Sea gulls cried in the heavens above. From her vantage point on the bay, Claire Redfield watched the flock with a curious and enthralling look, the birds soaring, making there own paths through a sky in evanesce. The sunglow decreasing more and more as night began to soon approach from the East, a half-cresent making it's presence known. The gulls had been long gone, and now she sat there on the bay with nothing but the moonlight and the sea.  
  
"I guess I'd better be on my way too." Claire suggested to herself softly. She was lean like always, clad in her black biker leather jacket, which all to knowingly harbored the phrase "Let Me Live" on the back, underneath the jacket she wore a simple black tanktop and a pair of boot cut denim jeans. Though her hair was no longer in it's trademark ponytail, only let down and much longer since Rockford and Raccoon City, not particularly in any kind of style just out and about was all it was.  
  
Searching the pockets of her jacket she pulled out her keys for her Harley, looking back behind her it stood obediently just waiting to be ridden again. Black and red streaks decorated the bike, tires that looked as if they'd never seen the road and the chrome shined magnificently, Claire was definitely one who took care of her bike. Approaching the cycle she removed her helmet which was occupying the space where she ought to be sitting and did just that she sat and then put her helmet on, the wild flames standing to attention on the black helmet. Making sure it was secure enough, Claire then put the keys into the ignition, the engine roaring as if being kept asleep for years.  
  
Trailing out of Long Branch, Claire soon found her way on the interstate, the cool summer air wiping against her lithe body, it was all very relaxing and with no one on the road it made traveling a little easier and a lot more stress free. Fierce eyes of roan kept specifically to the road, but her mind wandered.  
  
_Man, it's been five years...I wonder how everyone is? After the governments involvement with taking care of Umbrella, things seemed to settle down. I still have gruesome nightmares but they are not as vivid or as bad as they used to be. Thoughts of Steve linger too, although I have gotten over his death....I still miss him from time to time.  
  
I left after I got wind of Umbrella's downfall, just up and gone, which at the time I really didn't' care but now I kind of regret it, it was selfish I know, and that's why I've come back. I kept in contact with Chris for a little while but after that I even shut my dearest sibling out, I just needed time to reflect and maybe heal from all the pain I had gone through. But hey if I had to do it over again, I would keep things the same, sure there's regret and all but you always feel like that when your on way to see people you haven't seen in years.  
  
_Looking up Claire saw the green highway sign read in reflective white letters,  
  
New Jersey City 7 miles  
  
"It'll be good to see them again." Claire whispered to herself subconsciously**.  
  
0000  
**  
The hog came to a halt screeching a little, the motor still humming until Claire removed the keys from the ignition, she freed her head from the constraint that was her helmet; dark brown locks flowing every which way being caught in the summer's night breeze. Claire had parked herself adjacent to the mail box on the side of the street, looking at her surroundings the neighborhood seemed so peaceful not a soul out and it wasn't horribly late either maybe about 7:00 or 8:00 o'clock she figured.  
  
Mahogany boots treaded lightly to the residence, the house was average in size, the paneling a dark buttery color and the shutters seemed like they were a cerise shade but Claire couldn't tell in the night. As she approached the front door ever so slightly, Claire was more than a little nervous after being absent for so long.. (five years mind you) it was going to be kind of hard to knock on that door.  
  
Claire raised a small gloved hand to the door, hesitant, she glided her fingers over the doors wooden exterior than found the courage inside herself to knock. It seemed as if the knock echoed throughout the neighborhood but it only sounded that way because Claire was nervous. When no one answered she knocked again a little more forcefully..nothing  
  
"What the?" She quested and then knocked again pounding this time around, a response was finally heard when she heard tumbling and stumbling come from the top level of the house.  
  
"Don't tell me he's asleep?" Claire didn't want to come to that conclusion, she would refuse to believe that'd he'd be asleep this early in the night it just wasn't in his character.  
  
The door swung open and Claire smiled at the very peeved off expression Chris Redfield was giving her. Claire sort of grimaced at his current apparel which only consisted of a pair of teddy bear printed boxers, his hair which consisted of it's well known spikes but they were all a mess though. Chris's face didn't exactly harbor tiredness but more like impatience Claire knew what that looked like even after five years he still looked the same, give or take a few things.  
  
"Hey big bro...it's been awhile." Claire smiled to him, he still looked as if he didn't know who she was, this was partially due to the fact that his eyes had adjusted from being in the dark. He did a double take and rubbed his eyes just make sure it was his sister he was seeing and not some random stranger.  
  
"Claire?" His voice was low but it peeked up when he questioned her. Claire nodded and smiled again, she didn't really have anything to say, she was however really glad to see him thus all of the smiles she was giving him.  
"Oh, my God my little sister has finally come back eh?" Chris scooped her into a hug. Those long muscular arms and built bare chest of his almost crushed Claire, either she'd lost her touch or Chris had seriously been working out over the years.  
  
_'Well, leave it to Chris to never get all fat and outta of shape.' _Claire thought to herself and smiled as her brother continued to bear hug her.  
  
"Whoo, sweetheart, little sister can't breathe." Claire struggled to keep all of his weight off of her, Chris finally let go and looked at her to make sure she was real, he had really missed Claire is was nice to have her back from...wherever she was.  
  
"Come on in, geez what am I doing?" Chris blatantly put his own mistake out there. He turned on a light that immediately had them at a cross section; the downstairs that led to the guest rooms, family room, and office. Then the upstairs that led to the kitchen, dinning and living room and master bedroom, they treaded up the stairs Claire being mindful not to go to far ahead of Chris after all it was his house and she didn't exactly know where he was taking her either, she was a little rough around the edges but she he manners when it was said and done.  
  
Chris took a seat, on a plush black leather couch Claire joining him her wild auburn hair flowing every which way. Leaning back against the couch she smiled at Chris who smiled back.  
  
"I see you grew yourself a mane, I was expecting something shorter." Chris said tugging playfully at a lock of her hair.  
"Hey we're all entitled to change a little right?" Claire smiled and punched him playfully on the shoulder.  
"Yeah it has been five years, no longer the rambunctious 19-year old huh?"  
"...Yeah, I've calmed down a bit since then, but what about you? Living in hog heaven with your suburban house and it's nice by the way....along with your...ahem.. uh disturbingly cute teddy bear boxers. Claire snickered and shook her head at her him. "Don't tell me you've gotten all soft on me, bro?" Claire took this opportunity to get comfortable and take off her jacket. Chris waved off her comment and out came a sort of discontented groan.  
  
"You kind of caught me off guard that's all, I wasn't expecting you here until tomorrow afternoon ." Chris ran a hand through the spiky mess of his hair.  
"Oh...heh, I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Claire smirked at her older sibling, and watched his eyes avert to hers, an embarrassed sort of grin crossing his features.  
"Well-"  
  
"Chris is there something wrong?" On slippered feet in padded Jill Valentine, a blue silk robe covering her soigné body. Her voice soft and in a bemused state. Claire cocked an eyebrow at her brother, and smiled. Claire averted her eyes away from the situation and waited to hear what Chris was going to say.  
  
"Jill, you remember Claire." Chris smiled to her and made a gesture to Claire.  
"Claire? My God it's been way too long." Jill smiled, pearly whites all a glow. Claire smiled back unsure of what to do she got up and approached Jill who was on her way over to the couch.  
"Let me get a good look at you." Jill said putting a hand through her messy hair. Standing side be side you could tell who was all the more sophisticated.  
  
Jill's hair was a lot darker and deeper in color a chocolate hue, shining with perfection; a lot longer than the last time Claire had seen her, whist Claire's hair was a big messy flop of auburn. Jill' s eyes still remained a deep cobalt color, and her peachy colored skin harboring no flaws even after everything Jill herself had gone through. Claire on the other hand still harbored scars from Raccoon, Rockford, not to mention the countless times she'd fallen off her bike and she still had these little freckles on her face that she wasn't really able to shake off after childhood.  
  
"Your so pretty, Claire you've grown up a lot." Jill smiled and hugged her, Claire accepting her hug and smiled. _'I guess that's easy for you to say MS-Perfect Hair and Skin' _Claire thought inwardly with a scowl. She didn't harbor any kind of ill-will towards Jill it was just she seemed so perfect even after all of the things that happened to her. She dare not second guess Jill's abilities but Claire figured since she was now romantically involved with her brother they probably found comfort in one another and well ... she didn't even want to conjure up any ideas about her brother and Jill involving sex, that was taboo in her book.  
  
The two women sat down on the couch, Claire allowing Jill to sit next to Chris since she didn't want to impose.  
  
Jill snuggled up to Chris, and Chris put an arm around her kissing her forehead, lightly. Claire smiled at the two of them, she remembered when she was younger everytime Chris came home with some new girlfriend she would be really mean spirited to the both of them and then go crying to her Mom, saying that Chris's new girl would take him away forever. She still sorta felt that way, but it really didn't matter how she felt Chris was now 30 and who was she to judge? He was a grown man and he was going to do whatever the hell he pleased.  
  
"So how long you gonna be in town Claire?" Chris asked, breaking Claire out of her thinking mode.  
"Oh I'm not sure, maybe a day or two." Claire fiddled with her hair, and then felt a pair of evil eyes on her, Chris looked at her disbelievingly.  
"What?" Claire said a little annoyed by his glance.  
"Your gone five years and your only going to stay for a day or two? Come on now." Chris sneered a bit a her, Jill giggled at their argument.  
"You know I can't stay still for to long big bro, the road beckons me." Claire grinned widely.  
"OK yeah, but for two days I'm sure you can survive if you stay longer than that." Chris pleaded with his younger sibling.  
"Hmm...I guess I'll have to think about it." She playfully smiled at him.  
"So Claire are you going to visit anyone else?" Jill asked  
"Hmm, I don't know yet, I wanna see if I can get in touch with Sherry, I sure do miss that kid..." Claire fell silent and played with stray pieces of material that hung off her jacket.  
  
Jill looked at Chris, then back at Claire with a smile.  
  
"What about Leon?" Jill asked suggestively. Both Chris and Claire looked at her a bit shocked, though Claire was still kind of holding the face after the phrase was uttered.  
"Oh...L-Leon? Geez...I forgot all about him...." Claire put a hand to her mouth, her expression unreadable to both Chris and Jill.  
"How is he?...Leon?" Claire turned to face the couple, her brown eyes shining with wonder.  
"Um...last we heard he was in New York." Jill shrugged.  
"Yeah, he's apart of one of them government agencies now." Chris nodded at Leon's accomplishments.  
"Really?...I guess he isn't the same rookie cop I once knew huh?" Claire chuckled and stopped abruptly.  
"Yeah he's changed in a lot of ways." Jill added to maybe peek Claire's curiosity. After a few moments of silence Claire propped herself from off the couch, slinging her jacket over her shoulder. She looked over to Chris and Jill.  
  
"I'm gonna hit the hay...I'm a little tired from being on the road for so long." Claire gave them a wry smile.  
"All right, go on downstairs and I'll get everything situated for you." Chris gave her one of those brotherly type smiles, Claire nodded and went downstairs.  
  
Chris shifted, giving Jill the cue to get up she moved hesitantly and smiled at Chris.  
  
"You had to mention Leon didn't you?" Chris looked at her with mischievous type face.  
  
Jill shrugged and laughed.


	2. Reflections

No Tomorrow  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to Capcom, not me yadda yadda ya  
  
Rating: Pg-13 expect it to change though.  
  
Warnings: None presently besides curse words which I'm sure you can handle  
  
Notes: This was something I was gonna put out before Rainy Days, and because it's summer and I have nothing else better to do I decided to share this fic with ya aww

Prologue Two: Reflection  
  
_It's solemn tonight...nothing but me and this bottle of gin, nothing else is needed. Leaning on the railing, observing the that Manhattan skyline, no wondering if some "thing" will try to massacre me...living in the moment not longer wondering about "what if" ... something I've grown quite accustomed too over the past five years._  
  
The wind blew sharply, running through the well kept ecru hair of Leon S. Kennedy, though it didn't bother him as he took another swig ale. He closed his eyes as the bitter cold liquid soothed him, accompanied by the warm summer winds made his atmosphere all the more comfortable. Cyanic eyes entranced by the ominous clouds above him, Leon swiped a few strands of his hair that had absently fallen into his line of vision and yawned slightly.  
  
Being this comfortable was a luxury since he didn't have much time to relax theses days, especially with work always on his back, but he figured he had to accept the pros and cons of being part of the organization, to make sure and destroy any traces of Umbrella was now his goal, that same ol cop instinct to protect and serve still remained a fiery gleam within his being and he figured had Umbrella not completely ruined his life he would still be working himself to death. It wasn't in Leon's character to just sit around and do nothing all day, he always had to be doing something, he hadn't changed much since his academy days, his real transformation had begun after Raccoon, that hell hole had molded him into a true man having nothing to guide you and to base yourself on pure survival instinct.  
  
He wondered about everyone at the police academy...Remembering one man in particular who would never leave his memory, Kevin Ryman. He was a lot older than Leon was, but unlike Leon who was the one always striving for the best, the one always trying to be the best, the one never stopping to take break, Kevin was the polar opposite, sure Kevin did "his" personal best, but to Leon it wasn't enough. Kevin got in because of his character and moxie, something Leon lacked a lot at that time, but the pair were inseparable until Kevin was accepted and sent to Raccoon City for work, he remembered that day Kevin left:  
  
_I was around 18 at the time...Kevin was really charged about going to work in Raccoon...one thing he kept going on and on about was how he wanted to be apart of S.T.A.R.S, S.T.A.R.S this and S.T.A.R.S that. Personally, I didn't see what the big deal was, I never thought much about STARS back then....  
  
_"Man, I can't wait to get going." Kevin stuffed a few shirts into his duffle bag, not bothering to fold them up. _The Kevin I remember from then was a lot different then one from Raccoon, He was a lot more rowdier if that's at all possible, and even though he was 10 years older than I was he had that rookie aura around him. His deep brown hair was tied back into a ponytail, not an overly long one, but long enough to cause problems. None of those stubble's, he was pretty keen on keeping a fresh face ... not anymore obviously. A simple white T-shirt with wrinkled jeans and black boots. Till this day I still don't understand how he could be so unorganized_.  
  
"I'm glad for you, it's gonna be a lot quieter around here without you." Leon did a sort of faint smile and leaned against Kevin's apartment door.  
  
"Aww are you gonna miss me..." Kevin smiled that teasing smile of his, and continued packing.  
"Well, yeah..." Leon was lost for words as he scratched his head and averted his eyes to place on the ground.  
  
"Hmm...I didn't realize you had feelings for me Leon." Kevin gave Leon a look and smirked.  
"Huh? Whoa, hold on a second I didn't mean-  
"You stay being serious, come on now you need to loosen up." Kevin chuckled at Leon's antics and stuffed a few other little knick knack's in his duffle bag.  
  
Leon breathed a sigh of relief, Kevin was always doing that, and he could never predict when it was coming either... Kevin zipped the duffle bag up and sat down on his bed, stretching and yawning a bit.  
  
"Man I could go right to sleep." Kevin yawned  
"Your plane leaves in 2 hours." Leon stated, in a sort of sneer at Kevin's laziness.  
"Good got a whole hour for a cat nap." Kevin smiled and closed his eyes.  
"I really don't get you..." Leon shook his head.  
" Easy I know the answer to that one teacher, it's because I'm a lot more laid back than you are, now where's my "A". Kevin replied sarcastically.  
"Whatever..."  
"It's true, you take things way to seriously Leon, how do you expect to get a woman actin like that hmm?"  
"It isn't always about women you know ."  
"Thank you Mr. Voice Of Reason, and how old are you again 70?" Kevin laughed and sat up to look Leon in the face.  
  
Leon didn't reply and looked away from Kevin.  
  
"Well, regardless of how you feel about it I cant' wait to be a STARS member." Kevin changed the subject and looked at the ceiling.  
"Hmm, I see that's it's important to you...so good luck." Leon offered his luck, and Kevin eyed him with a smirk.  
"I heard it was really hard to get in there, but with my excellent shooting skills and wit I'm sure to be a catch." Kevin confidently said as Leon shook his head in disbelief. "Hey you should try to get into STARS too, I'm sure the posterchild of truth, justice and all that is goodness could easily be a member of the elite." Kevin smiled.  
"Nah, I'm fine where I am."  
"I'm serious, the STARS are an elite force full of strong willed experienced soldiers, there motto should definitely be "Only the strong survive." Kevin said with admiring eyes, _looked pretty pathetic to me  
_"Only the strong survive eh? Well, then your a goner." Leon smirked to himself  
"Yeah..I-....Hey!." Kevin realized Leon's insult and sneered but it quickly turned into a smile. The playful mood was interrupted when the honking of a taxi outside brought attention to the two young men.  
  
"Well whatdya know, the taxi's here already? Guess it's time to be headin out now." Kevin leaped off of his bed and grabbed his duffle bag.  
"Huh? You called a taxi when? What about your nap?" Leon raised an eyebrow.  
"Eh, that's what the plane ride is for, besides weren't you just complain a minute ago?" Kevin crossed his arms with a questing eyebrow.  
"Yeah, but since when did you listen to me? Leon was kinda upset, he still wanted a little more time with his friend before he left.  
  
Kevin approached Leon, a smile on his face he placed a hand on Leon's shoulder and looked at him intently.  
  
"Keep in touch Kennedy, and don't be such a tightwad all right? Go with flow every now and then eh?" Kevin offered a comforting smile, but yet his eyes were intent and he meant well.  
"All right...you take care out in Raccoon....I'll meet up with ya someday." Leon nodded to the older man and then took his eyes away from Kevin's.  
"...Hey don't talk like this is the end Kennedy, I'll see ya around." Kevin took his hand away from Leon's shoulder and began to walk out of the room. Leon turned and looked at Kevin a look full of hidden admiration, and a quiet good-bye. When his footsteps could longer be heard Leon sighed hard and sat down on the apartment's bed.  
  
Lighting arced across the sky, throwing jagged light every which way through the ominous black sky. The moon faceless and the clouds in a mare's tail.  
  
_"Funny how I remember that like it was yesterday, I would've never imagined how much I was taking for granite back then, no worries, no fears...just living life... Umbrella has taken that all away now."_  
  
Thunder clapped loudly, a signal for Leon to head inside, though part of him didn't want to the other half didn't feel like being sick either. He left the empty bottle on the floor of the balcony, he'd take it in another day. Leon then opened the sliding glass door and was welcomed with the sharp cold bast of the air conditioning.  
  
"Geez I was better off outside..." Leon shivered and walked through his living room, making a sharp turn and coming into the bedroom hallway. His clothes were soaked into a transparency, and his body involuntarily shivered at the cold as he walked into his bedroom. He turned on a light near his bed, illuminating the room somewhat, though it was enough for him to see what he was doing.  
  
Leon removed the heavily soaked T-shirt from his body, and throwing it into a dirty clothes hamper, the lack of the wet shirt gave his now bare chest more vulnerable to the air conditioned room. Leon ran a hand through his wet auburn hair slicking it back, and that one change made him look more like a loose cannon cop instead of the goody too shoes look he always seemed to have going for himself, Unfortunately a hairstyle that will never be seen by human eyes.  
  
The irritating feeling of wet denim rubbing against his legs and other unmentionables was begging to irritated Leon, and so off they came leaving our young cop in nothing but his penguin printed boxers, and a pair of white socks. Though the boxers weren't his personal taste but a birthday gift from a female colleague who had the hots for him at one time, he may not have liked her but at least the boxers she gave him were snugly.  
  
Leon slumped down onto his bed the warm blankets feeling good against his skin, enjoying the tranquility around him that was one positive thing about having the house to yourself you could lay around half naked..or naked if that was your personal choice, though to Leon that was just a little to much comfort, that was the last thing he'd do is walk around his house naked. Never know who the heck is watching. Your not even safe your house anymore, is what littered his mind and Leon was going to stick to it. Now what would Kevin say to that? Probably something around the lines of_: Man, what's wrong with it? You know hot it would be to have some hot naked chick walking around the house? Oh brother it's always the same with him. Chicks, chicks and more "chicks"  
  
_Leon couldn't really recall a time when he was really hot for someone unless you want to count Ada...but he had to look at the situation he could've died at any moment so hey why not...? Though there was still a warm spot for the elusive young Asian spy that was Ada in his heart he would always miss her, but she was no longer here and loving something that is gone seemed at bit futile to him. Then there was Claire...Claire Redfield that independent bossy biker girl he'd met in Raccoon, now he wasn't going to lie to himself Claire was attractive and she could definitely take care of herself being the sister of the legendary Chris Redfield was there any doubt?  
  
He and Claire sort of distanced themselves after the whole Raccoon event, she was so dead set on finding her brother that it sorta of angered Leon, and the last time eh remembered talking to her it was more than unpleasant....  
  
"Claire please....just leave us alone." Claire turned to look at both Leon and Sherry, little Sherry singed in ashes from the recent explosion the bandages on Leon's shoulder coming undone.  
"Leon...please don't be so bitter...." Claire was a little startled by Leon's reaction, her old fashion ponytail out and undone in a wild mess.  
  
_I told Sherry that me and Claire needed to talk ... she stood a few feet behind me as I approached Claire._  
  
"Claire...just go now...you want to find you r brother right get outta here." Leon scolded her without raising his voice so Sherry would hear.  
"But...Leon what about you guys? I can't just-"  
"Go! I'm not going to argue with you anymore Claire I'm through. Claire looked as if she was going to protest but Leon's stern cyanic eyes told her silently to just go and not to say a word_.  
  
Claire turned and walked away slowly down the highway, and out of sight. Sherry asking me where's Claire going? I didn't have the heart to tell her I told Claire off but I was angry at the time, because I hadn't saved Ada I was angry at myself more so for that and I took it out on Claire...it was immature I never talked to her face to face after that...  
_  
"_I wish I still had the chance to apologize...but I don't even know where she is...but if that's what she prefers, than who am I to judge?"_ Leon turned on his side and closed his eyes, memories of Claire still fresh in his mind.


End file.
